


Ginger from a Ginger

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Crowley gives a young mother advise on how to help alleviate a teething infant.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	Ginger from a Ginger

It was a rather hot day, in Jerusalem, the weather being hotter than usual for the season. Crawly sat in a corner of a tent, sheltered from the sun. Considering she was presenting as female at this point, her reasoning being that women are more unassuming than that of the men, she was less likely to get noticed. Plus it was a perfect excuse to be lazy, as women are not working in the fields with their husbands working. She sat in the corner, away from the other women and their children; not that she had any issue with children, but the children were acting very noisey, and her head was pounding. Still, the current atmosphere was better than the crowding that hell was. 

“Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?” A voice from her left caught her off guard. She looked up to see a young mother, who seemed vaguely familiar, holding a squirming infant in her arms. She nodded silently, too stunned to turn the girl away. Usually humans stayed away from her, so someone other than Aziraphale coming up to her, threw her off. “Thank the Lord.”

The girl, who to Crawly looked no older than the oldest child she had snuck aboard Noah’s Ark. How is it she had a child; was it her own?

“My name is Mary, by the way. My husband, Joseph is out working in the fields right now, and I needed to get the baby out of the sunlight. He’s been a handful lately.

Oh my Satan, that’s why she was so familiar. She was HER, the one that hell had said was to give birth to a savior as said by the Lord Almighty. Crap. She kept her eyes downcast, not looking at the girl in the face, her abaya shielding not only her bright red hair, but the serpentine gaze of her eyes. She looked at the fussing baby, he looked minutes from crying, his face scrunched in irritation, gnawing on his tiny fist. She always had such a soft spot with children, nothing not even God herself would stop her from protecting them. (The same could be said about hell, as about six months ago she was tasked to try to prevent this very baby from living the night. Luckily Aziraphale actually LISTENED to her warning and managed to ‘thwart’ her ‘wiles.’)

“I just wish I knew what was wrong with him. I’ve cleaned him and he isn’t hungry, but he still fusses about like that. I haven’t slept much in the past few days. I don’t want to fail in this task I had been given by the Almighty, but that’s how it is starting to feel.” 

Crawly looked out at the corner of her eyes. The girl was a child herself, and the Almighty an her stupid Ineffable plan. She looked up to the ceiling of the tent and shook her head. She reached into her sleeve and conjured a tiny miracle. She knew of two remedies for what ailed the child, and only one would bring up fewer questions from hell if they asked about it. Amber stone, and ginger root. At least with ginger she could just say she was hungry, and enjoy the spiciness of the root. The one she conjured was small and already perfect for an infant to gnaw on.

“Here.” She handed the root to Mary. “It will help. His teeth are growing in, and that can be painful; this will help with the pain.”

“Oh! I’ve heard of this plant. I used it when I suffered from sickness during my pregnancy. It’s such a useful plant. Thank you.” Mary gave a warm smile to Crawly, and the demon felt her face turn red. She quickly looked away. “You must be....”

“Oh, there you are, Crawly!” A voice from her right interrupted the women’s conversation.

“Oh! Yes, hello Aziraphale, yes. Been waiting for you.” She stood up and walked over to the man in white, blond hair hidden beneath the turban on his head. 

“Yes, I hope you weren’t waiting too long, my dear girl.” The angel gave a warm smile to his friend, then looked down at Mary who had held the infant in her hand, letting him suckle on the ginger root.. “And who might this be?”

“Aziraphale, this is Mary, and her child Jesus.” She gave a pointed look at Aziraphale, whose eyes widened at hearing the name.

“Oh? Well it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here.” The girl gave a smile to them. “Thank you for your advice....?"

“Crawly.” Although she was beginning to wonder if it was time to change that, if she were to be near humans as much as she was. “And you’re welcome.”

She and Aziraphale walked out of the shelter to be off to themselves.

“What was that about? What did she mean, by advice?” Aziraphale asked in a whisper.

“Don’t worry about it, angel. I’ll explain later.”

Aziraphale looked at his friend skeptically, not a big fan of the secrets the demon sometimes kept, but something in him told him to trust Crawly. She was usually upfront when she was out to cause trouble. He looked back at the shelter they were walking away from, as the sun was setting for the day. He didn’t sense anything amiss with the girl, or the child, so for now he’d let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had where Abaya Crowley was helping take care of an upset baby Jesus.
> 
> I mean nothing blasphemous in this, please don't take offense.
> 
> I am open to podfics, translations, art and transformation on my fics!
> 
> I may not reply if you comment, but I do love comments. They keep me motivated!


End file.
